trailer
by silvthedgehog
Summary: I'm posting the first chapter of a few stories here so you guys can tell me which you like best.
1. A Chaotix mystery

_Hello everyone. I've written the first few chapters of a few stories, but I can't decide which ones I want to put up so I have the first chapters on here. Please tell me which ones you want in a review or PM._

**A Chaotix mystery**

The bell above the door rang as someone walked inside. Vector quickly sat up and took off his headphones, while Charmy flew out of the locker. Espio appeared and helped the person open the heavy door.

The figure was a Mobian and female, but that was all they could tell because of the purple cloak that covered her face.

"Can we help you miss…?"

"Hedgehog, I've heard you guys are detectives."

"We are!" Charmy said.

The Mobian took off the hood and smiled at the hyper active bee. From what they could now see she was a pink hedgehog with lighter pink hair and blue eyes, "I have a job for you and I can pay."

"What kind of job?" Espio asked. Sometimes people would give them an illegal job and they would have to refuse.

Instead of answering right away she set a bag on the table, "I heard you use rings in this country that's 500 rings as down payment and plenty more if you succeed."

"Miss Hedgehog we do not do illegal work." Vector said.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Believe me I do not want you to."

She had an accent that was very different and made you think of someone rich.

"I need you to find my brother."

Vector 'hmmed' and glanced at a calendar on his desk but Espio could tell he was already sold.

"All his information's in this file." She said placing it on the desk, "He's very good with disguises and can change his voice. It'll be hard to find him."

"Who is he?" Charmy asked curiously.

"Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, heir to the throne of Crystal Kingdom and Mobodoon."

"We'll take the job." Vector said and shook her hand.

Without another word the hedgehog turned around and disappeared out the door.

Vector started counting the rings onto the table.

"Vector something seemed fishy about that." Espio said, "I don't think we should have taken the job."

Vector waved his comment away, "It's just looking for a lost kid."

"An heir to two thrones does not disappear without a reason. You haven't even ready the file."

With a grunt Vector tore open the yellow packet and pulled out the papers. They were written in gold ink. He glanced at the picture of Ogilvie his eyes widening.

"Espio you should see this."

Espio walked to the other side of the desk and looked at the photo.

It showed a blue hedgehog with six quills on the back of his head that reached down and two on his back. He was smiling with his teeth showing and it looked like his tail was about to start wagging.

Despite the lack of a golden buckle on the shoes, despite the fact he was slightly rounder, and despite the guitar shaped medallion hanging from his neck…

There was no doubt that this was their friend Sonic The Hedgehog.


	2. Path To Home

Amy stopped halfway through running to Sonic when he turned to face her. Usually she would take advantage of this opportunity and hug him, but his expression made her think otherwise.

He was frowning and looked upset, "Amy," He said in a serious voice when she got closer, "We need to talk."

When she didn't say anything he continued, "You need to stop chasing me." He sounded almost sad, "If you do you'll just hurt yourself."

"But I'm fine with running." She interrupted.

He held up his hand, "No, running is good for you, but you're running after me… Amy we haven't been dating and I'm not your boyfriend."

"But Sonic…"

"All I want is to be your friend…" A sigh reached her ears, "You understand right?"

When she looked up and met his eyes she was surprised to see pain hidden in the usual joyful green. She nodded not trusting her voice.

When he left with a quick hug and a sonic boom she pulled out her hammer and narrowed her eyes, "I understand all right Sonic… and you're going to regret the day you crossed me!"

The doors opened for her as soon as she reached them and closed right behind her. She had already called and stated why she was coming.

"You know this won't work on Sonic right? So you can't make him marry you." The human said handing over the small bracelet.

Amy grinned as she strapped it on and entered the people, "I don't want to control him… I want to have his friends make his life miserable."

The man chuckled and grinned at that statement, "That's what I like to hear. So you know it won't work on Knuckles either."

She nodded and walked out the door, "A pleasure Miss Rose we should do business together more often."

She smirked at the human, "Perhaps we will… Dr. Eggman. I'm sure you'll know the results soon."


End file.
